Amy's Obsession Over Sonic
by A Random Role Player
Summary: Amy has relentlessly pursuing Sonic for years without end, believing in the idea that they were always meant to be. However, Sonic gets fed up with it all and snaps, demanding she seeks help to control herself. Taking the advice to heart, she seeks a professional Love Doctor, but he is not who he seems to be. What kind of chaos will ensue? Read the story to find out!
1. Chasing After Love

It was just another normal and peaceful day in Green Hill Zone. Bright colors decorated the land, the vibrant green grass and trees swaying gently to the whisper of the wind, and the light shone from the crystal clear waters, the whole land swimming with life. One could simply lay down on the pastures, watch the clouds slowly drift by, and sigh in content while they bask in the serenity of the scenery.

The lightning fast speedster known as Sonic the Hedgehog would often dash through the zone, allowing the adrenaline from his speed mixed with the nostalgia from the years he spent in this place, memories rushing through his mind, almost as fast as his feet carried him. Whenever he felt bored from the lack of adventure-for he always lived his life to the fullest, seeking the next thrill-or if he needed to calm his mind from his troubles, he would visit the one place he always enjoyed. The feeling of the wind rushing through his face, quills, and body gave him excitement, jumping from wall to wall, spring to spring, finding every possible route to fulfill his desire for parkour. These kinds of moments were what he considered to be one of the best moments of his life.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those moments.

The only thing that was different today was that he was being pursued by none other than the one girl who would shamelessly declare herself as the president of Sonic's fan club: the petunia pink hedgehog Amy Rose. For what seemed like hours, she had been relentlessly chasing him, her intense infatuation for him serving as the fuel for her already ecstatic nature. She would not give up until she was able to embrace the one that drove her mad with love. Unfortunately, the feeling was unrequited, but that never stopped her from following her dreams.

"Give it up, Amy!" Sonic called towards her, speeding away as much as he could from her.

"No way, Sonic! Not until I've finally got you!" Amy responded boldly, slowly inching closer to him as she ran after him.

Sonic, noticing the distance closing in between them, increasing the risk of being clobbered by her, started to grow frantic, breaking a sweat. "How are you even able to catch up?!" He cried in disbelief.

"There is nothing that the power of love can't accomplish!" she answered with conviction and confidence. Somehow this managed to give her an even greater boost, making her reach closer and closer to her hero, almost within her grasp!

However, Sonic seemed to break second wind, the adrenaline kicking in from the fear of being captured by her. Breaking the sound barrier, he blasted away from Amy's reach, leaving her to bite the dust. Having just missed, Amy tripped over and hit the floor hard, tumbling in the dirt from the speed of her pursuit, a dust cloud forming from the mayhem. After a brief moment, the blue blur realized that he had escaped and was completely free to run away, guaranteeing that he would not have to deal with her for a while. But when he saw her on the ground, her dark red dress all dirty from her fall, he felt a wave of sympathy over her and ran over towards her to help her up and clean her up.

Sonic lent the fallen girl a helping hand, holding onto her arm to pull her back onto her feet. Amy's cheeks started to grow a shade of pink darker than her hair-she blushed at the thought of her idol coming back to her aid. Allowing her fantasies about her blue knight in shining armor rush through her head, she hastily brushed off the dust from her crimson red dress. "Thanks Sonic," she finally said to him.

In response, Sonic just shook his head and gave a simple sigh. "Geez, Amy. Sometimes you can be a little much." He made it clear to her that he didn't exactly enjoy her constantly running after him.

"Sorry." The teenage girl hung her head low, the realization of him disapproving her affection towards him causing her to feel embarrassed and discouraged. "Sometimes I just can't help it. Whenever I'm around you, I always want to be with you, and I have this desire to embrace you and-"

Impatiently, the speedster cut her short of her declaration of love towards him. She would always do something crazy like this every chance she would get, and for some reason, it irritated him. Normally, he was a laidback and carefree guy, but with her constantly getting in the way of danger, or even his own time, it became too much. "Y'know, I'm really starting to think that you should seek some help, or at least something that'll calm you down. I've had enough of this." Before Amy could protest, Sonic dashed off at the speed of sound, fading away to the horizon and leaving her by herself.

The girl stomped the ground once with her right foot and pouted out of frustration. She had completely forgotten about her previous shame. "Some nerve he's got, cutting me off like that." But it didn't matter how she felt now, he wouldn't come back, so she would have to go back home and plot another attempt in another day. As she was thinking about her next method of catching her darling Sonic by surprise, his words filled her mind. _I'm really starting to think that you should seek some help, or at least something that'll calm you down._ Surely he didn't mean something like that, did he? Of course, she was aware that she was more exuberant than most, and that she was definitely more perseverant, but was it too much? Then again, she couldn't help but run after him every time! She always believed they were meant to be, that they were destined to be together. She was sure that Sonic felt the same way towards her to some extent, even though he was extremely reluctant to show it. There was nothing wrong with wanting to reach your destiny, was there?

But what if Sonic was right? What if she was going too far with all of these chases, and somehow she ends up blowing it, that somehow, this intense infatuation for him would push him away from her? What would she do then without him? What purpose would she have then? The very thought of it made her rosy cheeks grow cold and pale. Shaken, she hung her head low and walked back home, reflecting on her entire motives and personality. All of the times she would run after him but never seem to get a good grasp on him.

A soft wind blew from behind her, allowing her shoulder-length hair to sway in the breeze. As a slight chilling sensation traveled up and down her spine, her senses awoke once more, snapping her out of her delving thoughts. She noticed that as she was walking by, she passed a flyer stapled against a tree. She slowly stopped to read what the paper was advertising:

 _Having trouble with your love life? Do you always feel like you're chasing after love but never get ahold of it? Or are you afraid of blowing your shot at love?_

 _Well look no further! Come see the Love Doctor today! For the small price of only 50 rings, Dr. Nagmeg will teach you everything you need to know about love and how to make it yours!_

This was it! The answer to her problem! Now she would learn everything she needed to in order to finally get together with her darling Sonic!

She ripped off one of the address slips from the flyer, quickly placing it in her dress pocket so that she would not lose it. Then, overcome with a rush of joy, she skipped her way back home, eyes glowing with determination.

"Just you wait, my darling Sonic!" Amy declared to the skies as she twirled around in a gleeful dance. "Soon I will learn everything I need to know about love, and then nothing will keep the two of us from finally being together, not even our own selves! I'll do whatever it takes to be with you!" Enjoying the thought of being by her hero's side, she embraced herself, wrapping her arms and hugging herself as she let out a swooning sigh, one that a lovestruck fool would make. "Oh, I can't wait!"

 **Hey guys! I'm A Random Role Player, and I really hope you enjoyed this intro chapter! I am looking forward to writing so much more about this story, and I also have other stories in mind!**

 **Feel free to leave a review or just PM me if you have any comments/advise/criticism, or if you just want to talk. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope to see you all soon!**


	2. Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

**This chapter is meant to be a little more comedic and ridiculous than the last one, so some of the characters might be a little OOC depending on how I view them as. For example, I plan on making Sonic a little more snarkier and irritable than usual, and Amy is definitely more lovey** **dovey, but in a somewhat adorable way at some times, satirical in other times. You'll see what I mean as you read the story more. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

"So tell me, Amy Rose. What kindled this fiery passion that you have for Sonic?"

Amy was distracted from the question, observing and inspecting the whole room. It actually creeped her out in a way, how it resembled so much like a witch doctor's hut. The shrunken heads, the skills impaled through wooden sticks, the several different wooden and bronze idols of various skewed shapes and sizes. The small bowls of fire were some of the few sources of light in this dim hut, filling the atmosphere with a rather eerie presence. She knew that witch doctors were more than capable of helping out with love, and she herself was intrigued by the magical arts, but she felt that the ad she found back then was misleading if it was something like this. She had imagined the room to be more like a professional doctor's room, or at least that of a therapist. Even more, Dr. Nagmeg had the attire of an _actual_ doctor, with the white coat and pants, the shoes, and the scethoscope around his neck. For some odd reason, though he wore an enlarged bacteria mask with an abnormally large bulge, as if he were an elephant pretending to be human and attempting to hide the fact that he was an elephant. It made his beady eyes look pathetically small in comparison. He was a rather tall man with a wider upper body and incredibly skinny legs. he looked like he came out of some child's video game.

The sight was almost laughable at how ridiculous everything was, the setting and the man behind it. She wouldn't have taken him seriously at all if she wasn't so determined to find a way to get Sonic to be with her.

The doctor's right eye scrunched up a bit in irritation as he spoke up again, with his obnoxious and disorientating accent. Was it Russian or something? "Uh...Miss Rose?" She could have sworn he sounded like some middle aged villain that ordered yellow little people to do his bidding.

"Oh!" Amy quickly snapped out of her trance when she heard his voice once more. "Sorry. Anyways, I've always had this love for Sonic. When I was a small child, I used tarot cards to determine who would be the love of my life, and it was none other than my darling Sonic!" She clasped her hands together as she seemed to look upwards, daydreaming once more as she let out a lovesick sigh. "Ah, it's like fate had chosen us to be together..."

Nagmeg looked slightly bewildered at this...spectacle, to put it politely. He wondered what exactly was going on in her head for her to be so delusional. "Err...right. Anyways, has he shown any signs of mutual feelings towards you?" If she acted towards Sonic the way she fantasized about him when he was around, he could safely say that it was not the case.

"Well..." Amy's confidence started to fade a bit as she smiled sadly. "He hasn't shown any direct signs of it yet, but if he's been able to put up with me for this long, then I guess that's something, right? And besides, he's saved me countless times!" Her upbeat self started to return with the hope that he at least fancied her in some way. The doctor gave her a bit of a skeptical glance, but did his best to keep his neutrality.

"I see. Well, you called me saying that you had a bit of a problem with expressing your feelings towards him. Could you elaborate on that?"

"Well, every time I see him, I just can't help but get excited over him. I mean, he's the love of my life! What else is a girl to do when they are near the guy they're destined to be with for their life?" As Amy vented towards him, the doctor seemed to be taking notes, both physically and mentally. She went on. "But recently, I've been starting to notice that he's spending less time trying to hang out with me and more time trying to run from me whenever I run after him. He even snapped at me yesterday, telling me that I needed to calm down and maybe seek some help..." She seemed rather hurt, recalling the event and hearing his irritated voice play in her mind. But he wouldn't say something like that for the sake of hurting her. He cared about her at least to some degree, right?

"So that's why I came to you, hoping you'd help me...control myself." She seemed a little embarrassed to admit it as she poked her index fingers together, similar to an anime girl when she was quite troubled or on the spot. She waited for a response as Nagmeg nodded to himself, humming a bit in thought.

"I see. Well, since you have a hard time controlling your excitement, and since you're most likely not mentally stable enough to do so anytime soon-"

"Hey!" _Did he just call me a straight up psycho?!_

"-I'm going to try something special, just for you." The doctor then got up and walked over to a large chest with a skull and crossbones logo, made of gold, attached to the lid, then opening the chest and rummaging through what was inside.

"Let's see...Cupid's Arrow, Love Potion #9...aha!" He pulled out a watch attached to a golden chain, then closing the chest and walking back to his patient. "Hypnosis is an old and basic trick, this shall work perfectly. It'll help you keep under control and speak reasonably with Sonic."

However, Amy gave a look of concern as she eyed the watch. "Are you sure about this? I don't know if I should..."

"Trust me. I'm the doctor." If his mask were not in the way, he would probably be grinning to his cheeks from his own reply. "Now, I want you to watch very closely..." He let the watch tick as it swayed side to side in an entrancing manner. Amy was a bit reluctant to obey, but she eventually found the resolve to do it. For Sonic. She watched it go _tick tock_ as it went back and forth, back and forth...

Her vision started to blur a bit, her eyes feeling rather heavy as she could barely make out the words Dr. Nagmeg was uttering...she felt rather sleepy, her senses dulling by the second...

 _Everything went black._

Nagmeg watched as Amy Rose dozed off, her head hanging low as her chest slowly rose and fell, a sure sign that she was unconscious. Did the hypnosis actually work?

"Now, when you hear the snap of my fingers, you will wake up from your trance and do _exactly_ what I say."

A snap of the fingers. Amy woke up, her expression lifeless, her shining emerald eyes now a bland and murky green mess, as if she were no longer itself.

 _Now to test if this really works._ "Now, you hate Sonic the Hedgehog. You want to absolutely tear him apart. Tell me how much you hate him."

Another snap of the fingers.

Amy's lifeless face slowly grew to one full of malice and unbridled wrath, almost bloodthirsty in a way. Her fingers grew jagged, forming the shape of claws. "That Sonic...I hate that jerk! Always running away from me, pushing me aside and treating me like a child! Oh, when I get my hands on him...I"M GONNA MAUL HIS LEGS SO BAD THAT HE'LL NEVER RUN AGAIN!"

As she breathed heavily through gritting her teeth, the doctor let out a rather menacing chuckle, rubbing his hands together in mischievous delight. "This is delicious! Having the one who loves her dear Sonic so much to ironically be the death of him! Oh, this can most definitely work well. Or..."

An even more twisted idea popped into his crafty mind. _Light bulb._

"Now, you are insanely obsessed with Sonic. You love him so much that just the thought of not being next to him, not feeling his warmth, not breathing the same air as him, is enough to make you lie awake at night in agony. You haven't been acting bold enough, he wants you to be even bolder for him. Whenever you see him, you will do everything you can to be with your darling Sonic! All other times, you will be your normal self, but when you see him, only he will be on your mind. Now go! Pursue your love!"

At the snap of his fingers, Amy quickly changed her expression from a vicious beast to a driven love-crazy girl, dashing out of the hut to find where Sonic would be.

"Ehehehehe..." The mere thought of it all left the doctor amused, he couldn't help but laugh from his master plan. He finally took off his mask, which also had a voice modulator, to reveal a large pink nose with two hickory brown bushes of a mustache sticking out. He then arched his back and stretched out his belly, spreading out his arms as he began his iconic laugh. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! This is genius! Sheer genius! With that pesky girl constantly on his tail, he will be too distraught and occupied to stop me from my master plans! I should have thought of something like this much sooner! Now, Eggmanland will finally come to be!"

Dr. Eggman once again roared with laughter for what seemed like minutes before calming down and observing his surroundings, reflecting on his surroundings and the effort he had put into this convoluted plan. If he weren't such an evil mastermind, perhaps he would have also done extremely well as an actor, maybe even a politician...


End file.
